Angelic Revenge
by X.Anime.Glambert.Music.Alien.X
Summary: This story is about an innocent girl who is brutally beaten to death by her parents. After she dies she connects with her old friend Melinda Gordon, who promises to help get a message back to her parents. (This takes place before Jim takes over Sam's body.) This is my first fanfic so please just speak your opinion!
1. Introduction

This story is about a girl. She's beautiful, with dirty blonde hair and intense brown eyes. She is fourteen years old. Her name is Agnes.

Agnes has lived a long hard life, full of pain and sorrow. She never learned to smile and never laughed. Her parents abused her every day of her life. So, Agnes hid. She hid as often as she could. She was good at it too. No one at her school could ever find her in hide-and-seek back in elementary school. They either just couldn't find her or never bothered to look.

Often, Agnes would hide in public places, such as stores or the library. Her parents never bothered to take her anywhere, so she acted as her own guardian. Agnes never hated her parents, though they treated her like punching bag. For some odd reason Agnes couldn't find it in her heart to hate someone.

One day, Agnes' parents took their abuse to far… they killed her. As Agnes' last breath left her body, her spirit wondered; _Now that I'm dead will I ever see another sunrise or full moon? Will I ever learn how to smile or shed another tear?_

Agnes now haunts the places where she used to hide. She never means to scare people or cause trouble, but she just wants to be there. Agnes questions rebirth sometimes, wondering that if she is reborn if she will be herself or see through the eyes and hear through the ears of another person.

Agnes just wanted a life. She wanted friends and a loving family. Now the only thing this angel wants… is revenge.


	2. Just Another Day in the Life of Agnes

XXX

Sunlight shone through the windows of Agnes' dark bedroom. She slept on the hard wood floor with only a towel to keep her warm on the cold December nights. There was no heat in the dumpy house she'd lived in her whole life. Agnes was used to the cold though, but it just kept getting worse.

The old wood door of her room burst open and in came her father. He was a large man, with muscular arms and muscular… everything! He could most likely beat the life out of absolutely anybody, but Agnes wasn't scared of him.

Agnes was quick to her feet and stood before the giant in front of her. Not knowing what she had done, he pushed her back to the floor, her head making a loud crack as it touched down. The wind was knocked out of Agnes and she found it hard to breath. The horrible man cursed at her and then left the room. There was a click and Agnes was locked in.

Once it was quiet again, Agnes sat back up and rubbed the back of her head, finding it tender and filled with pain. She felt dizzy as she stood up and leaned against the wall for support.

Agnes looked out her only window at the city of Grandview, New York; her house being on the corner of a very busy street. Being as quiet as possible, Agnes carefully opened the window and slithered out. She quickly ran down the street to her favorite store, "Same as It Never Was Antiques."

Inside the store was a friend of hers, Melinda Gordon, who greeted every customer with a smile. Agnes pushed open the door and a little bell went off. Melinda immediately saw her and rushed over, knowing that something horrible had happened to Agnes already. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No!" Agnes sobbed. "My head hurts and I can't breathe!" Melinda pulled Agnes into a hug.

"What happened?" she said calmly. "Was it your father?" Agnes simply nodded, tears streaming down her cheek. "I'm going to help you," Melinda reassured.

"You can't!" Agnes cried. "He'll hurt me more!"

"What about your mother?" Melinda continued.

"She couldn't care less," Agnes scoffed. "She's always in her bedroom with another man. And it's a different man every day!" Melinda frowned and put her arm around Agnes' shoulder. She could feel her bones under her skin, for Agnes hadn't eaten in at least a week.

"You're so thin!" Melinda said. "Agnes, you have to eat."  
"Oh, believe me I want to," Agnes replied. "Eleven more days without eating and I'll be dead!"

"Come with me," Melinda said and took her out onto the sidewalk. They walked all the way down to the corner to the nearest Starbucks. Agnes got all the looks as she walked through the door. Melinda told her to go sit down and soon came back with two sandwiches and two drinks.

"Take your pick," Melinda said as Agnes grabbed a turkey sandwich and the Frappuccino.

"Thank you," Agnes said. She inhaled her food but savored every bite. Melinda smiled to herself knowing how much she helped this poor girl.

A gust of cold air blew in and a large man walked in. Agnes gasped as she saw her father and ducked under the table. Melinda could see the fear in Agnes' intense brown eyes and tried to act as casual as possible.

XXX


	3. The Final Hour

XXX

Agnes left the Starbucks that afternoon without a fight. Her father was so angry with her that he dragged her back to the house by her wrists and was swearing at her the whole way.

For the first time in her life, Melinda wasn't sure what to do. Should she go help the girl herself or call the cops? Either way, Agnes needed help immediately. Melinda pulled her cell phone out of her black purse and dialed 911. She explained the situation to the operator and walked down the street behind Agnes and her father. Every time Agnes screamed in pain Melinda's heart skipped a beat. She was so scared for this poor girl.

"Let me go!" Agnes screamed. "Please!" As her father dragged her on, despite Agnes' pleas, Agnes could hear faint sirens in the distance and knew that this was the work of Melinda. Though she'd been abused both physically and mentally all her life, this was the first time Agnes thought she would die.

XXX


	4. Gone But Not Forgotten

XXX

Cops and ambulances rushed down the street towards Agnes' house, they did not know of the horror they were about to encounter.

Agnes' bloodcurdling screams were heard streets away as her father beat her. Her mother could care less since she was with another man. Agnes' screams were nothing new to her, and she didn't care at all.

Melinda cringed at the thoughts of what might be happening to Agnes inside and she ran faster. It was hard to run in the silver heels she was wearing but Melinda kept going.

The cops got to the house faster and when Melinda got there the door was broken down and she was asked to stay back. Melinda said a quick prayer hoping that everything would be alright.

Gunshots were fired and soon enough four brave policemen came out with the criminals. But the happiness didn't last when coroners came out with Agnes' cold bloody body. Melinda covered her mouth and began to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and an EMT gave her their condolences though she had a small relationship with the victim. Melinda couldn't watch any longer and decided to return to the shop and close up early.

Before she left though she looked at Agnes one last time; her eyes were open and her body was covered with bloody cuts and numerous stab marks. It was a horrifying sight and it made Melinda's stomach turn upside down. She didn't want to remember Agnes this way, but it was the last time she'd ever see her… or so she thought.

XXX


	5. Small Signs

XXX

The shop was closed up and Melinda was back home in her warm cozy house. She was exhausted but still too freaked out by the afternoon's events.

The house was quiet and no one else was there except her. Melinda sat down and turned on the TV. She started to flip channels, but the only thing on TV was about Agnes' tragic death. Melinda couldn't watch so she decided to just lie on the couch and rest for a while.

It had only been ten minutes before Melinda heard a loud noise from outside. She got up and looked out the window, but there was nothing or nobody there. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the magazine that had been delivered to the house that morning.

Another loud noise was heard and when Melinda looked back over her shoulder she saw a glass fall out of a cabinet and shatter on the floor. "Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?" But the house was empty from the looks of things; until she heard a voice.

"Hello!" a soft voice called back. Melinda looked around again and could see the eyes of something or someone staring at her through the kitchen window. She recognized those brown eyes anywhere.

"Agnes?"

XXX


	6. Welcome Back

XXX

"I still can't believe you can see or even hear me!" Agnes squealed. Melinda smiled. Agnes was here, she was a ghost but she was here!

"I was going to tell you," Melinda said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "But I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Melinda, you were my only friend," Agnes said. "Of course I'd believe you and now I have to! What more proof do I need, I mean, I'm dead and you can still talk to me! I think I'll stay here a while."

"No, Agnes you can't!" Melinda replied. "Trust me; you'll be happier once you cross over."

"How do you know?" Agnes asked.

"Well, I do talk to ghosts," Melinda said. "Don't I?"

"Yeah," Agnes admitted. Melinda smiled again and said,

"Welcome back."

"Thanks," Agnes mumbled. Melinda could tell that there was something bothering Agnes, something other than the fact that she was see through… and dead.

"Are you angry?" Melinda asked. She didn't get an immediate answer but could see that Agnes was really thinking about her answer.

"I'm not sure," she simply replied. "I've never hated my parents; I guess I just wanted them to love me more." Melinda nodded.

"I see," Melinda said. "You know that they're being punished for what they did to you." Suddenly, Agnes clenched her fists and made another glass break.

"That's not good enough!" Agnes yelled. "They deserve more than being stuck in jail! They deserve to go to hell!" Melinda was speechless. She didn't know what to think. She had never seen Agnes angry before, she didn't think Agnes knew how to be angry.

"I understand," Melinda said softly. She pulled a broom and dustpan out of the closet and started sweeping up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry," Agnes said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry," Melinda told her. "You're upset, and there's no reason not to be upset. I can help you come to peace and go to a better place, I want to help you."

With that Agnes just smiled… and then she was gone.

XXX


	7. Meeting Jim

XXX

Over time Agnes found that being dead could actually be… fun! She visited all the old places where she used to hide from her parents and often went back to Melinda's antiques store.

For the first time, Agnes did feel angry. She wanted to do horrible things to anyone that ever hurt her. That anger overpowered her, and she didn't know how to control it. Agnes still found herself a nice person, but she was sick of being the good girl. She wanted to see what it was like to be the bad girl. And she had fun with it.

Agnes and Melinda still talked very often, and when Melinda promised that she would help her get a message to her parents, Agnes didn't know what she wanted to say to her parents.

About six days after her death, Agnes was sitting on a park bench watching some little kids play on a playground when another spirit approached her. "Mind if I sit here?" the spirit asked.

"Sure, it's not like you're really taking up space anyways," Agnes mumbled. "We are dead after all."

"I've heard so much about you, Agnes," the spirit told her. Agnes got up.

"How do you know me?" Agnes asked. "Who are you?" The spirit also stood up and smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I'm Jim Clancy; Melinda's husband," he explained.

"Melinda was married?" Agnes said. "Huh, I never knew that."

"You do now," Jim replied. "Anyways it's nice to meet you, Agnes."

"You too, Jim," Agnes said. "When did you… you know… die?"

"Oh, a while ago," Jim said. "I heard about how you died. I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks," Agnes said. "Hey, do you want to go do something?"

"Like what?" Jim asked. He chuckled. "We're ghosts! What should we do?"

"I don't know," Agnes admitted.

"I was actually on my way to talk to Melinda when I saw you," Jim said. "Want to come?"

The two walked side by side, talking more about themselves and what kind of lives they lived. Agnes may not have told anyone but she enjoyed Jim's company. She saw him as more of a father figure than a friend. With Jim to keep her company, Agnes didn't want to cross into the light; she wanted to stay with Jim and Melinda forever.

XXX


	8. Such Sadness

XXX

It was rare, but for once the shop was bustling with people. Melinda had to stay on top of things if she wanted to sell anything.

She had wondered if Agnes crossed over yet, or if she'd continue to see her. Melinda felt so sorry for Agnes but didn't know how to express it, it was a sore subject.

Another person Melinda dearly missed was her husband, Jim. They were together for quite some time, and one day he was shot in the shoulder and died later in the hospital. Melinda had seen Jim's ghost while she was in the room with him. He told her not to worry and that he'd be okay. But Melinda did worry and after he had successful surgery on his shoulder, he suffered an embolism. Melinda hurries to get a doctor, but his body flatlines and he was just… gone.

That was a tragic day for Melinda, and now that Agnes died, she felt so alone. Melinda barely knew Agnes but felt such a strong connection with her.

Part of Melinda hoped that Agnes crossed to the other side and that she was at peace, but another part of Melinda hoped that Agnes was still here… and that she'd see her again.

XXX


End file.
